Memórias de Pilaf
by Val-sensei
Summary: Pilaf resolveu escrever um pequeno diário falando de suas tentativas de dominar o mundo, mas suas tentativas foram em vão. Agora ele deixa a sua frustração em linhas...
1. Quando tudo começou

Estava sentado há horas naquela cadeira com um leve estofamento macio e agradável em veludo no encosto como no assento; a mesma feita de madeira rústica com a pena em uma das mãos, o frasco de tinta preta, aberto e o papel diante dos meus olhos.

Relembrar tudo aquilo doía o peito, mas de alguma forma, eu queria muito colocar minhas frustrações para fora. Tudo aquilo que havia me deixado trancafiado no quarto semiescuro, quase sem sair para lado nenhum, como se estivesse sufocado pela escuridão. Com as cortinas semifechadas, com a brisa soprando levemente pela janela entreaberta fazendo as cortinas se moverem suavemente, a pouca luminosidade que entrava dava apenas para distinguir papel esbranquiçado sobre a mesa diante dos meus olhos.

Estava em um dos quartos de meu castelo, onde eu era o rei marciano, perdido na Terra e queria dominar o mundo, mas esse sonho ficou de lado há um tempo. Ainda fitava o pedaço de papel em minha frente, repousado em cima da mesa, Minha mão se moveu lentamente até a tinta, mas eu ainda não me sentia encorajado a escrever.

Estava a pensar em uma forma de colocar tudo aquilo para fora, afinal, o meu psicólogo tinha me pedido para escrever o que eu sentia. Ele queria ver todas as razões para estar tentado a ficar trancafiado em um quarto, fechado para o mundo.

Ele queria saber o que me deixou sem motivações, sem razões para estar vivo, pois jamais seria reverenciado ou adorado por milhões de pessoas... Porém eu tinha todas as razões para estar em um estado melancólico, depressivo, sem vontade de continuar a minha vidinha medíocre.

O meu maior problema era que eu não estava conseguindo colocar em linhas, todas as humilhações que passei. E foi tudo por causa daquele maldito Goku e seus amigos... Cerrei meus punhos sobre a mesa, fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça tentando espantar a frustração que percorria cada centímetro do meu corpo.

Depois de algumas horas apenas fitando o papel; eu finalmente decidi colocar para fora o que me causava todo aquele medo, resolvi tentar, ver o mundo novamente, deixar a melancolia de lado, de deixar a vontade de tirar a minha própria vida e finalmente decidi a escrever tudo que eu passei.

Coloquei a pena sobre o papel e comecei a escrever um diário:

**Dia 10 de janeiro. **

"_Eu havia ouvido sobre a lenda das esferas do dragão. Meus olhos brilhavam, só de imaginar essas bolas em minhas mãos, mas até o momento era apenas uma lenda dos místicos objetos redondos. No entanto não era certo sobre a existência dos mesmos, ou se eles realmente poderiam realizar desejos._

_Mai veio correndo como uma louca; entrou pela sala do trono tropeçando nas penas e quase caindo. Ela se ajeitou e arrumou os papéis em suas mãos:_

_- Senhor, as esferas não são apenas uma lenda – ela me olhou com um brilho no olhar. – Aqui está o local onde tem uma – ela me mostrou o papel com a localização._

_Sorri satisfeito, alegre e muito confiante, pois eu teria a chance de dominar o mundo. _

_Nós nos arrumamos e fomos até o local para verificar se realmente a esfera estava por lá, ou eram apenas uma lenda, ou conto de alguém que se deixou passar de geração a geração._

_Eu estava igual a São Tomé, tinha que ver para crer, por que ainda não acreditava nos papéis que Mai havia me entregado. E depois de ler e reler cada entrelinha escrita à localização de um dos artefatos mágicos. Eu custava a acreditar no que lia, pois tudo era irreal de mais para poder acreditar. _

_ Para verificar a veracidade do que estava escrito no papel que Mai havia me entregado, decidi ir com eles até o local indicado. _

_Eu e meus fiéis seguidores estávamos no local, diante da porta gigantesca e observamos a mesma de madeira envelhecida, com alguns trincados, alguns furos de cupim e traças. Empurrei-a com dificuldade mesmo com a ajuda de Mai e Shu. Entramos, caminhamos lentamente pelos corredores bem sinistros. Era uma espécie de templo com algumas armaduras antigas nas laterais formando esse corredor. Diante de mim um altar com uma almofada e sobre ela estava repousada a brilhante e dourada esfera. _

_Meus olhos não acreditavam no que viam, elas realmente existiam. Não era um conto, não era uma lenda, ela estava realmente ali diante dos meus olhos. _

_Peguei a bola cuidadosamente e admirando-a de todas as formas possíveis. Ainda meio abobado por saber que não era uma lenda. Pensei: 'Ela era real e realizaria o meu sonho'. _

_Segurei-a como se fosse um troféu valioso em minhas mãos, ergui-a na altura dos meus olhos e disse:_

_- Finalmente tenho a esfera do dragão – rodopiava ela em minhas mãos com todo o cuidado possível, aquele artefato era demasiado precioso. – Finalmente vou realizar o meu desejo._

_- Não senhor – contestou Mai que estava atrás de mim e ao seu lado estava a raposa. _

_- Como não, Mai? – perguntei ligeiramente enfezado. _

_– É que o senhor precisa das sete esferas juntas para depois pedir o desejo do senhor. Essa esfera sozinha não serve de nada – ela me explicou mexendo as mãos, meio nervosa. _

_- Vou reunir todas elas o mais rápido possível e vou pedir para controlar todo o mundo – sorri maliciosamente exibindo a esfera em minhas mãos como se fosse o prêmio mais precioso para mim. _

_A pequena esfera tinha uma estrela, era dourada e tinha um leve brilho que atiçavam a minha ambição. Guardei-a com cuidado e voltamos para o meu castelo."_

Reli aquelas palavras escritas tão animadamente, pois eu tinha um sonho, tinha uma ambição, tinha tudo para ser o marciano mais feliz do mundo. Derramei algumas lágrimas ao me lembrar do momento mais emocionante da minha vida, o momento de ter tocado pela primeira vez uma esfera do dragão.

No entanto eu teria que continuar a colocar tudo nesse mínimo diário.

******Dia 11 de janeiro.**

_"No dia seguinte, eu estava admirando a esfera do dragão, ela estava guardada dentro de uma caixa preta preenchida de um veludo bem macio a deixando confortável. Admirava o seu brilho levemente dourado com a pequena estrela no meio. Era realmente glamorosa, enquanto a olhava Shu entrou se ajoelhou e disse-me:_

_- Mestre... – começou ele receoso. – Ainda não achamos as outras bolas do dragão. _

_- Agr – reclamei nervoso, levantei-me do trono e fui até ele em passos lentos. _

_Ele tremia e me olhava._

_- Incompetente – dei-lhe um cascudo na cabeça. – Sabe que com uma esfera só eu não posso realizar o meu desejo de dominar o mundo – dei um tapa em seu rosto. _

_A raposa permaneceu ajoelhada e de cabeça baixa. _

_Eu estava ansioso para encontrá-las, pois elas eram verdadeiros tesouros perdidos pedindo para ser encontradas. _

**Dia 12 de janeiro.**

_Eu estava sonhando acordado. Eu estava em cima de um cavalo com uma coroa, enquanto as pessoas me reverenciavam me chamando de majestade. Ria maleficamente enquanto as pessoas se arrastavam diante dos meus pés, dizendo o meu nome e pedindo por clemência. Aquilo era realmente gratificante. _

_Foi quando a moça entrou se ajoelhou diante de mim e disse:_

_- Mestre, tivemos mais uma informação de onde está uma das esferas. _

_- Então o que esta esperando? – perguntei ansioso. – Vão depressa, buscá-la. _

_- Sim mestre – respondeu meus capangas uníssonos e saíram apressadamente. _

_Depois de algumas horas a moça e a raposa voltaram e entraram a minha sala como loucos, estavam desesperados._

_Eu os olhei tentando entender o porquê deles entrarem desesperados daquela forma. _

_- Então encontraram a esfera do dragão? – perguntei querendo saber, pois estava muito ansioso. _

_- Houve um pequeno problema – Mai começou a narrar. – No local, nós nos deparamos com um bando de lobos famintos que nos atacou – A moça juntou as mãos em punho na altura do queixo. _

_- Também encontramos um menino/macaco que nos atacou logo em seguida – Shu estava apreensivo. _

_- Calem a boca... Bando de idiotas – gritei nervoso. – Consigam as esferas do dragão nem que seja a ultima coisa que façam – eu estava enraivecido com eles, pois Mai e Shu eram sempre tão inúteis. Dois completos idiotas que nunca me serviram de nada. _

_O telefone começou a tocar enquanto eu dava a bronca neles, mas parei para atender. _

_Atendi e recebi a informação de que uma das esferas estava em uma pequena ilha no meio do mar junto com tal de mestre Kame. _

_Saímos às pressas, meus servos e eu. Estava louco para ter mais uma preciosa bola dourada. Entramos no pequeno avião e partimos para a ilha. _

_Chegando lá entramos na casa, procuramos por todos os lados, mas não encontramos nada. Saímos da pequena casa e eu ameacei um jacaré a me dizer onde o tal do Kame estava, mas para a minha sorte o velho vinha em cima de uma tartaruga que nadava na água do mar._

_Logo o velho chegou à pequena ilha desceu da tartaruga e eu perguntei:_

_- Onde está a esfera do dragão? – apontei com o dedo indicador para ele e disse em ordem. _

_- Eu acabei de entregar a uma garota na praia, ela estava junto a um garotinho – ele estava estranhamente calmo._

_- Para onde eles foram? – perguntei em ordem. _

_- Não sei apenas me despedi deles na praia – a calma daquele velho estava a me irritar. _

_Chamei meus preciosos puxa saco para irmos atrás deles, depois entrei no avião junto com os mesmos e pedi o velho para empurrar a aeronave que havia se transformado em um barco, mas o maldito velho furou o meu avião/barco e acabamos por afundar no meio do mar._

_Conseguimos nos salvar com uma cápsula que eu tinha comigo, era um barco pequeno, mas eu a lancei e entramos nele para voltarmos ao meu castelo. _

_Fiquei muito nervoso com o ocorrido, pois sabia que aquele velho tinha feito o buraco de propósito e parecia que ele queria me impedir de alcançar meu sonho. Foi aí que aconteceu a minha primeira humilhação. _

** Dia 13 de janeiro.**

_Mais tarde eu mandei aqueles idiotas investigarem onde a garota e o garoto estavam, pois eles estavam reunindo aqueles objetos esféricos e seria fácil tirá-los deles._

_Finalmente descobrimos onde os dois jovens estavam e eu sorri, como se a vitória estivesse em minhas mãos._

_- Mai e Shu, vão até lá e coloquem uma bomba no trailer deles e acabem com eles, mas antes certifiquem que pegaram o meu tesouro mágico. – dei a ordem esfregando as mãos uma na outra e sorri malignamente. _

_Meus servos saíram e me deixaram no castelo, no meu trono, observando a sala vazia, sem a visão desagradável deles. _

_Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde a saída dos meus servos imprestáveis, mas eles eram os únicos que eu tinha. _

_Peguei o walkie-talkie e apertei o botão, rapidamente Mai atendeu:_

_- Como está indo o plano? – perguntei muito animado a ela. _

_- Acabamos de chegar mestre e logo vamos colocar a bomba no trailer seguindo o seu plano – Mai comentava do outro lado do walkie-talkie_

_- Ótimo, prossigam e não falhem. – desliguei o rádio transmissor e apertei-o com firmeza. - Logo eu estaria com as preciosas bolas douradas em mãos. _

_Passaram-se algumas horas e novamente entrei em contato com meus fiéis puxa saco, pois estava muito ansioso para ver se tinha dado certo ou não; então Mai atendeu o walkie-talkie:_

_- Então já os eliminaram e estão com meus itens mágicos? – perguntei ansioso, pois estava perto do meu desejo._

_- Infelizmente ainda estamos colocando o plano em prática._

_- O quê? – perguntei já mudando meu humor. – O que ficaram fazendo?_

_- Tivemos um probleminha, senhor. – a moça estava temerosa._

_- Bando de incompetentes – eu estava gritando com eles através do rádio transmissor. – Ajam apressadamente com esse maldito plano, insolentes._

_- Senhor falta apenas uma hora e daí o trailer explode e pegamos a esferas e de quebra acabamos com eles._

_- Então eu esperarei, mas ai de vocês se falharem - desliguei o walkie-talkie na cara deles. _

**Dia 14 de janeiro.**

_O tempo passou rapidamente, Mai e Shu não tinham mais dado noticias sobre o plano e sobre o que havia ocorrido no local onde eles estavam. Eu já estava comendo o meu precioso almoço, que estava sobre a mesa. Eu estava sentando ao meu trono quando aqueles dois entraram feitos cãezinhos arrependidos, com os rabinhos entre as pernas e com as cabeças baixas. _

_- Então trouxeram as minhas preciosas esferas? – perguntei e levei o garfo à boca._

_- Bem... – começou a moça erguendo a cabeça para me olhar. – Nós falhamos senhor – ela disse de uma vez só com uma das mãos sobre a outra junto ao corpo. _

_- Como eu imaginei – fechei os olhos, pisquei algumas vezes._

_- Desculpe-nos senhor – Mai falou._

_- Estão desculpados, eu sei que a vida é difícil, nem sempre se consegue o que se quer. – mexi o garfo no alto e depois espetei uma coxa de frango. – Sentem- se e almocem comigo. _

_- Sério senhor? – os dois estavam com os olhos brilhantes e animados olhando para mim._

_- Se estavam esperando por isso estão muito enganados – vi-os retraírem e fazer algumas caretas de medo. _

_Apertei o botão e os castiguei com raios, os eletrocutando, mas eu esqueci completamente que eu estava com um garfo na mão e acabei sendo eletrocutado também. – Espero que tenham aprendido a lição, seus incompetentes. – já havia me recuperado e estava muito nervoso com eles. _

_- Mestre! – me chamou Mai saindo fumaça dela e meio receosa._

_- Diga – estava sem emoção nenhuma._

_- Tenho uma ideia – ela ia com cautela para não ser torturada novamente._

_- O que está esperando para me dizer? _

_- Bom, podíamos esperar eles virem atrás da nossa esfera do dragão, daí roubamo-las._

_- Como tem tanta certeza que eles virão? – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha. _

_- Simples... É só ir pela lógica..._

_- Diga de uma vez, idiota! – exigi a ouvindo. _

_- Está bem- ela se encolheu meio com medo. – Se eles estão à procura das esferas, eles virão atrás dessa, então quando eles vierem; nós roubamos, é só esperar. _

_- Hum... – pus a mão no queixo pensativo. – Vou pensar no seu plano, agora sumam da minha frente. _

_Eles saíram tão apressados que eu nem percebi, continuei almoçando e pensando no plano de Mai."_

**_Dia 15 de janeiro._**

"_Havia me esquecido completamente do plano de Mai e a chamei para que ela consertasse o radar do dragão que eu havia comprado de segunda mão para achar as bolas do dragão._

_A moça veio correndo como uma louca, toda atrapalhada e com medo de ser repreendida por mim. Então gesticulei a ela:_

_- Conserte esse radar imediatamente – apontei para o aparelho que tinha uma grande tela em nossa frente. - Eu vou contar até dez – comecei a contar, foi quando Shu entrou na sala, virei-me para olhá-lo. - Encontrou as esferas do dragão? – perguntei já temendo a resposta daquele idiota._

_- Não senhor... – ele começou com a voz trêmula. - Eu estava descansando. _

_- Grsss. – rosnei nervoso quando um corvo mecânico voltou e avisou que a garota, o porquinho e o menino estavam vindo em nossa direção. Era a minha chance de pegar aqueles preciosos artefatos mágicos. Esfreguei as mãos e olhei para Mai. _

_Ela tinha terminado de consertar o radar, o que já não era necessário, já que eles estavam em nossas mãos. _

_- Majestade, vamos voltar ao nosso plano de roubar as esferas deles – ela sorriu para mim de uma forma meiga._

_- Claro que sim – sorri ironicamente, pois o meu sonho estava perto de se realizar. - Agora vão e tragam as esferas para mim – mandei Shu e Mai atrás delas._

_Algum tempo depois meus servos voltaram e trouxeram para mim uma mochila com os artefatos mágicos dentro. _

_Abri a mochila e vi aquelas esferas brilhando como um tesouro diante dos meus olhos. Sorri com uma baba escorrendo pelo canto de minha boca quando ouvi Mai dizer:_

_- Mestre só tem seis esferas... – a voz dela deu uma leve tremida._

_Eu estava tão feliz que não percebi que faltava uma esfera, comemorava e rodopiava pela sala como uma bailarina dançando balé. _

_Foi quando ouvi o radar apitando apontando uma bola que vinha em nossa direção. _

_Logo aqueles pirralhos estavam diante do meu castelo. É claro que eu os deixei entrar de bom grado, me virei para Mai esfregando minhas pequenas mãos uma na outra:_

_- Vamos capturá-los e tomar a esfera que está com eles. _

_Os jovens, um gatinho voador e um porquinho já caminhavam pelos corredores vendo algumas setas que mostravam o caminho errado; enquanto eu mexia em alguns botões e sorria sadicamente._

_Eles foram tão idiotas que caíram na minha armadilha e ficaram presos em uma cela de tijolos bem grossos e resistentes. _

_Sorri malignamente e olhei as seis esferas sobre a mesa. Era a minha chance de realizar o meu desejo e dominar o mundo. _

_Mandei meus capangas vasculharem o carro, mas eles voltaram logo e Mai disse:_

_- Mestre, nós não achamos a esfera de quatro estrelas no carro, provavelmente está com um deles. _

_- É óbvio que está – disse bravamente. _

_Liguei um tipo de televisão na qual eles podiam visualizar-me e eu visualizar eles. Eles estavam tentando quebrar a parede, então eu comecei a dialogar com eles. _

_- Vocês me fazem rir, seus idiotas, essa parede não é daquelas que se destroem facilmente com golpes – olhava para eles com desdém._

_- Quem é você? – perguntou a garota de cabelos turquesa._

_- Sou o grande marciano e o seu senhor. Sou Pilaf – me apresentei com orgulho. _

_- Foi você que roubou as nossas esferas? _

_- Mas é claro que fui eu, seus imbecis- estava orgulhoso da façanha, mas ainda faltava uma esfera. – Vocês devem estar com a esfera de quatro estrelas; dê ela para mim, imediatamente, ou vão se arrepender – ordenei-lhes de um modo imperativo._

_A garota fez uma careta para mim e eu dei um sorriso malicioso e a trouxe até mim através de um braço mecânico a passando por uma passagem no teto da cela. _

_- O que vai fazer comigo? – perguntou ela já sendo segurada pelo braço mecânico em minha frente. – Me solta, me larga! – ela esperneava, enquanto estava presa pela mão e braço mecânico. _

_Olhei aquela garota cheia de si, com aquele rabo de cavalo, aquela roupa curta. Logo tive a impressão de que ela usaria as minhas preciosas esferas para alguma coisa fútil e idiota, pois era bem a cara dela. _

_Eu a olhei com um sorriso malicioso no rosto:_

_- Ora, não têm quem te defenda belezinha; agora me diga, onde está a esfera do dragão? – perguntei insistindo para a garota de cabelos exóticos. Ela fez um sinal feio para mim com o dedo._

_Eu sorri malignamente, levei à mão à boca e mandei um beijinho a ela e disse:_

_- Bulma você foi feita para ser dona de tudo isso – fiquei meio rosado._

_- O que você fez? – ela perguntou ainda presa na mão mecânica. _

_- Bom... Eu... Só te mandei um beijinho. – além de rubro eu achava a moça linda. _

_- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO! Acha mesmo que eu vou aceitar uma cantada de um marciano feioso como você? – ela se remexia presa na mão mecânica. – EU ESTOU EM BUSCA DAS ESFERAS DO DRAGÃO PARA PEDIR NAMORADO PERFEITO E NÃO UM TRIBUFU COMO VOCÊ. – Sua voz estridente me fez ficar irritado. _

_- Garota metida! – exclamei apontando o dedo indicador para ela. – Você quer as "minhas" – dei ênfase na palavra minhas. – Preciosas esferas do dragão para pedir um namorado? Isso é injusto comparado ao meu sonho para conquistar o mundo. TSC! Mas de forma alguma. Leve ela de volta a cela, agora! – Eu dei a ordem e virei de costas para ela. _

_Mai apertou os botões do painel de controle, pois eu escutava os dedinhos ligeiros no teclado levando a garota de volta de onde nunca deveria ter saído. A moça virou-se para mim e disse:_

_- Vamos usar o sonífero neles, daí quando eles estiverem dormindo roubamos a esfera._

_- Ótima ideia, até que você não é tão incompetente como eu pensava – estava satisfeito com a ideia dela._

_Mai ligou o sonífero que preencheu a cela rapidamente e os prisioneiros caíram no sono. _

_Meus puxa saco e eu, entramos na cela para roubar a esfera do dragão, mas eu me esqueci de colocar a máscara e o sonífero acabou me afetando e eu acabei caindo no sono dentro do recinto. _

_Algum tempo depois acordei; Mai e Shu já estavam com os sete artefatos mágicos sobre a mesa brilhando em reação umas com as outras. _

_Depois vi que os prisioneiros tinham conseguido fugir por que aqueles dois pamonhas deixaram a cela aberta. Usei novamente meus métodos injustos e os prendi novamente. _

_ Levei as esferas para o quintal do castelo, as olhei babando pelo canto da boca e feliz da vida. Finalmente a chance de dominar o mundo estava em minhas mãos. Estendi as mesmas sobre as bolas, sorri malignamente junto com um misto de alegria e disse vendo aqueles preciosos tesouros brilharem._

_- Sai daí Shenlong e realize o meu desejo._

_O céu escureceu, raios começaram a cruzar o céu e desciam até as esferas, depois subiu uma luz amarela e gradativamente foi formando um imenso dragão verde, com grandes bigodes que balançavam com o vento, pequenas patas e olhos vermelhos._

_- Diga-me qual o seu desejo? – perguntou o dragão com a voz imperativa e potente._

_Eu estava muito nervoso, meu sonho diante dos meus olhos, meu desejo finalmente ia se realizar, estava com as mãos inquietas, uma eu levei em direção à boca e comecei:_

_- Eu quero... Eu quero conquistar... _

_O porquinho pulou na minha frente, me fazendo assustar-me e fez um desejo rapidamente._

_- Eu quero uma calcinha... _

_Só vi um vermelho escarlate surgiu nos olhos do imenso dragão e logo aquele brilho desapareceu. _

_- Seu desejo foi realizado, é hora de partir – o dragão subiu ao céu em forma de luz levando consigo as esferas que giravam em torno de si, depois elas se dissiparam em varias direções._

_- Maldição – gritei cerrando meus pequenos punhos. _

_Aquele maldito porquinho tinha interrompido o meu sonho, tinha humilhado o meu pedido, pedindo uma mera calcinha. _

_Ele ia me pagar, ah se ia, e ia ser muito caro._

_- Capturem esses insolentes e acabem com eles – mandei aqueles dois atrás dos malditos que tinham conseguido fugir novamente e estragar o meu desejo. _

_Depois de muito trabalho Shu e Mai conseguiram capturá-los mais uma vez e logo depois os colocamos em uma cela com um teto de vidro. Aqueles pirralhos iam morrer desidratados conforme os dias se passassem._

_Ri ironicamente, esfreguei as minhas mãos e fui descansar, havia tido um dia duro e cheio de frustração; aproveitei para assistir o meu programa favorito. _

Retirei a mão de cima do papel, exercitei o punho, pois a minha mão já doía de tanto escrever, reli as entrelinhas que estavam a minha frente. De alguma forma, passar tudo aquilo para o papel estava me deixando um pouco mais aliviado. Talvez eu devesse guardar para alguém ler.

Não, seria vergonhoso de mais... Ouvi batidas na porta;

- Entre – estava meio apático, cobri o papel com os meus bracinhos.

- Mestre, não quer dar uma volta? – era Mai, preocupada comigo.

- Agora não, estou ocupado.

- Com o quê, mestre?

- Não é da sua conta, saia e me deixe sozinho.

- Sim senhor – senti a voz dela triste, mas eu realmente não estava disposto a sair.

Deitei sobre os meus braços, ainda sentado na cadeira e fiquei fitando um ponto qualquer na parede, pensando se eu continuaria ou não a escrever as vergonhas que eu passei.

Depois de fitar um ponto qualquer na parede, fechei aquele pequeno diário, me levantei da cadeira e me joguei na minha caminha, fitei o teto colocando o braço sobre a minha testa, suspirei fundo e lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos meus olhos.


	2. As sete esferas do dragão

Fiquei ali tentando me acalmar, tentando tirar as lembranças da minha mente, era como se eu mexesse em um vespeiro e sentisse cada ferroada em mim.

Abri lentamente meus olhinhos e senti a claridade arder nas minhas retinas, levantei-me da cama calmamente e fui lavar o meu rosto.

Senti fome, mas achei melhor ficar em jejum. Passei pela mesa e vi o diário fechado, a cadeira encostada na mesa. Então resolvi me sentar, puxei a cadeira e me sentei. Fitei o diário e o abri lentamente vendo as entrelinhas que eu havia escrito. Decidi escrever mais um pouco, acho que não me custaria nada. Sorri meio de lado, olhei a folha que ainda estava em branco, peguei a pena, a molhei na tinta do meu lado esquerdo, levei a mão até o papel e continuei meu relato, ou melhor, continuei colocando as minhas pequenas memórias naquele diário:

**Dia 16 de janeiro 750**

**"**_Algumas horas depois meus fiéis servos e eu acordamos com uns rugidos ferozes, passos que faziam o chão tremer. _

_Fomos ver o que era e vimos um macaco gigante que destruía tudo pela frente. Tentamos combatê-lo, mas em vão, pois ele parecia extremamente forte._

_Tentamos fugir, mas eu não queria abandonar o meu castelo que eu havia construído com tanto suor. _

_Voltamos ao castelo, mas ele estava destruído e no meio dos escombros estava o garotinho dormindo._

_- Então aquele garotinho que era o monstro e que destruiu o meu lar – chorei humilhado e ressentido._

_Tudo tinha ido por água a baixo; o meu sonho, o meu castelo, tudo. Virei- me para a moça e a raposa limpando as lágrimas e disse:_

_- Reconstruam imediatamente – dei a ordem e eles começaram a reconstruir o meu precioso castelo. _

**Dia 17de janeiro 750**

_As esferas voltaram a apitar no radar do dragão, satisfeito com a nova possibilidade de ter aqueles preciosos artefatos mágicos em minhas mãos. _

_No entanto eu estava com medo de encontrar aquele garoto que virava um macaco gigante. Foi aí que eu conheci o mestre Tsuru e o Tao Pai Pai. Eu os conheci procurando ajuda para procurar os preciosos artefatos mágicos. Pois estava muito difícil reuni-las. _

_Contei a eles sobre a lenda e fomos para uma base secreta, onde eles me pediram para consertar o radar do dragão para que pudéssemos procurar as bolas e realizar o meu desejo. _

_Convicto de que eu teria ao menos uma parte do mundo parafusava dentro do radar junto com meus capachos. Já estávamos sujos de graxa e ainda não havíamos terminado. _

_Foi quando radar começou a fazer um barulhinho na tela e começou a piscar mostrando o local onde cada artefato mágico estava._

_- Eu consegui! – gritei olhando para Tao Pai Pai e mestre Tsuru. _

_Eu estava realmente animado e ao meu lado Mai e Shu estavam da mesma forma. _

_- Mas que ótimo amo – comemorou a raposa._

_- Nós podemos encontrar as esferas do dragão agora mesmo! – era a Mai me ajudando. _

_- O radar do dragão finalmente está pronto! – Sorri tão feliz que nem dava para acreditar._

_- Entendo. Então cada um desses pontos mostram onde estão as famosas bolas do dragão – riu mestre Tsuru.- Agora finalmente podemos conquistar o mundo. _

_- E, mas elas estão espalhadas pelo mundo todo, vai ser difícil de pegá-las. – era Tenshinhan alertando. _

_- Não se preocupe com isso vamos conseguir – mestre Tsuru ainda olhando o grande radar a frente dele._

_- Estamos felizes por ajudar – uni as mãos e sorri animadamente. _

_- Pode confiar na gente – era moça esperançosa e estava no meu lado esquerdo. _

_- Certamente não vamos contar nada a ninguém – a raposa sorria alegremente._

_- Eu sei disso – começou o mestre com a voz estridente. – Tao Pai Pai o prêmio deles. _

_- Claro – respondeu ele com a voz fria e cruel. – Vocês estão com muita sorte que vão receber um prêmio meu._

_Rimos satisfeitos, talvez uma pequena parte do mundo fosse nossa. Ou melhor, minha, já que Mai e Shu eram meus servos. _

_Vimos Tao Pai Pai caminhar lentamente em nossa direção, com os braços para trás, postura ereta, cara carrancuda. _

_Ele parou em nossa frente, jogou a trança para trás e eu vi que estávamos em uma tremenda enrascada. _

_Tremendo de medo Mai, Shu e eu tentamos fugir, mas não conseguimos. Tao Pai Pai nos deu uma surra e nos expulsou dali._

_Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não ia pedir ajuda a mais ninguém._

_Naquele mesmo dia vi que as esferas haviam sido usadas, pois o céu escureceu e meu sonho tinha ido por água a baixo mais uma vez. _

**Dia 18 de janeiro 751**

_O tempo se passou rapidamente depois daquela infelicidade que eu tive com aquele tal de Tao Pai Pai e mestre Tsuru, agora seria bola para frente._

_O radar começou a dar um pequeno sinal. O que significava que as esferas haviam voltado e poderiam ser usadas novamente para um novo desejo. _

_Esfreguei as minhas mãos satisfeito e disse:_

_- Finalmente elas voltaram e eu posso finalmente dominar o mundo – olhava o painel. _

_A raposa entrou a sala da nave e disse:_

_- Já faz mais de um ano mestre, por isso as esferas já estão reagindo._

_-Sim Shu! – não acreditava que eu poderia juntá-las e realizar o meu sonho. - Isso é ótimo, agora ninguém vai me impedir de realizar o meu desejo – sorri animadamente. - Onde está á Mai, a chame para irmos procurar essa esfera._

_- Está bem senhor – Shu me reverenciou e saiu._

_Alguns minutos depois, meus capangas e eu sobrevoávamos uma vila, aterrissamos e começamos a caminhar pela rua meio deserta, o sol quente sobre os nossos ombros, a terra seca e alguns comerciantes estavam espalhados; então falei para ela nervoso: _

_- Perguntando às pessoas não vamos encontrar os artefatos mágicos – estava com olhos semicerrados. _

_- Eu não tenho culpa se nosso radar não tem tecnologia suficiente – ela respondeu calmamente. _

_- Maldição – reclamei bravo para ela, enquanto caminhávamos pela rua à procura da esfera. _

_Paramos em uma loja e eu me encantei com uma bela coroa. O vendedor me disse que tinha sido de um embaixador muito famoso chamado Alexandre "o grande". Adentrei mais a loja para ver se eu aproveitava para investigar se tinha alguma bola do dragão por ali._

_O vendedor me disse algumas coisas querendo me vender vários objetos, mas depois se lembrou da lenda do dragão passada de geração para geração e me mostrou uma esfera de quatro estrelas. _

_Claro que eu a comprei na hora e com todo o dinheiro que eu tinha. _

_Estava saindo da loja muito feliz e satisfeito com o artefato mágico em uma caixa, que estava em minhas mãos. _

_Estava distraído quando olhei para o lado e o vi:_

_- Ah! Você é o marciano! – apontou o garoto para mim com o dedo indicador, surpreso em me ver. _

_- E você é o monstro que eu vi da ultima vez! – apontei o mesmo dedo para ele. Depois abracei a caixa que estava em minhas mãos. - Isso é meu e eu acabo de comprar por um preço muito alto, gastei todo o dinheiro que eu tinha._

_- Essa é uma esfera do dragão? – perguntou ele com uma cara tonta._

_- Cala a boca, moleque – Mai tirou o revólver do bolso e começou a atirar nele. _

_Depois começamos a correr como loucos para poder despistar aquele monstrinho, mas o garoto veio correndo atrás de nós. _

_No entanto Mai e eu conseguimos entrar na nossa nave a tempo. _

_Mas eu havia me esquecido que aquele moleque tinha uma nuvem e podia voar sobre ela. E para o meu azar ele vinha atrás de nós._

_Mai olhou o radar e disse:_

_- Senhor tem algo errado, estamos indo na direção contrária da esfera – ela apontou para o painel que piscava. - E a que o senhor tem, não reage. _

_Foi aí que percebemos que a esfera que eu tinha era falsa. _

_Sem querer deixei a esfera cair e ela quebrou em vários pedaços._

_- Ela não passava de vidro barato – falei olhando os cacos no chão._

_- Droga, pagamos muito dinheiro por uma imitação._

_- BURRA! – gritei com ela nervoso. - Não é o dinheiro que me importa – ela tremia de medo. – É o meu sonho de ser o senhor de todo mundo – estava possesso de tanta raiva. _

_- Amo! – era a raposa gritando feito um louco. – O radar deve estar com defeito, por que estamos indo na direção contrária da bola do dragão. _

_- Venha aqui Shu – o chamei e ele se aproximou de mim._

_Dei um cascudo na cabeça dele com muita raiva._

_- Ao! – ele ficou esfregando o local com a mão._

_- Deixa comigo – esfreguei as mãos e sorri lateralmente, olhei a janela da nave e vi o garoto com a cara pregada no vidro olhando para dentro._

_ Fui em direção à mesma em passos apressados, abri a janela e disse apontando o dedo indicador a ele:_

_- O que quer aqui... – o vento me puxou para fora da nave, me levando para longe, comecei a cair em queda livre gritando e pedindo socorro. _

_ O garoto veio até mim, parou ao meu lado em cima daquela nuvem dourada e disse:_

_ - Devolva a esfera que meu avô deixou de lembrança para mim e eu te salvo. _

_ - Quem é o seu avô? – perguntei curioso e ainda em queda livre. – Eu não conheci o seu avô! _

_ - Eu estou falando da esfera que está com você – ele me olhou sentado naquela nuvem amarela. "Como ele consegue voar nessa coisa"? Perguntava-me ainda olhando. "Aquilo era mágico?"_

_ - Ah! Eu já sei qual é... – respondi e pensei. "Eu dou aquela imitação a ele, esse monstro me salva e eu posso ir atrás das originais"._

_ Olhei para baixo e quase tive uma vertigem. _

_- Eu devolvo o que você quiser, mas me salva de uma vez – eu mal pude ouvir as minhas próprias palavras e ele pegou o meu pé, saiu me levando pelo céu afora._

_- Salvei a sua vida, agora me devolva a esfera – eu mal pude ouvir as palavras do garoto, pois estava tonto, quase desmaiado, juro que eu achei que ia morrer. _

_Assim que ele me deixou na nave que voava pelo céu, coloquei Shu e Mai para colar a imitação que estava em cacos._

_O garoto já estava parado em cima da nuvem, rente à janela. _

_- Vou ter que esperar muito? – perguntou ele com os cabelos sendo soprados pelo vento._

_Comecei a dar algumas desculpas a ele, lhe ofereci um chá, mas logo Mai e Shu entraram na sala da nave com a esfera em mãos. Mai entregou a esfera ao garoto alertando para ter cuidado._

_- Já tem o que queria, agora vá embora – disse com raiva fechando a janela na cara dele. _

_"Enganei o moleque e agora eu irei atrás dos meus preciosos tesouros". Pensei olhando pela janela com os braços para trás e um sorriso cínico no rosto. _

_Algumas horas mais tarde, nós sobrevoamos uma aldeia e minha fiel puxa saco comentou:_

_- Excelência, desculpa aborrecê-lo, mas temos sérios problemas, será muito difícil competir com o rei Cutelo._

_- Sua imbecil – ergui o dedo indicador para cima. – Eu vou governar o mundo e mesmo que esse reizinho. Seja lá quem for ele. Mesmo que ele esteja com uma das esferas do dragão, eu tenho certeza que eu vou consegui-las. _

_- Mas excelência... – ela já ia argumentar._

_- Ele é extremamente horrível e todo mundo tem medo dele – foi à vez de Shu argumentar me olhando. – Ele é um vilão terrivelmente odioso._

_- O rei Cutelo? – perguntei desanimado._

_- O senhor não sabia excelência? – perguntou Mai pilotando a nave._

_- É claro que sim, mas... Não se fala em vitória sem antes lutar – apesar de estar com medo eu tinha que tentar, estava ficando difícil a busca por aquele tesouro. _

_Aproximamo-nos das casas e eu estava ansioso para ter o meu precioso artefato mágico, apontei para frente e disse:_

_- Vamos atacar... – olhava para uma espécie de televisão que me mostrava as pessoas e as casas que nossa nave sobrevoava._

_- Espere excelência... – A moça me pediu. - Veja – ela mudou a tela do visor e vimos algumas pessoas nos dando boas vindas com placas e em uma delas estava escrito: "Bem vindo Goku"_

_- Elas estão nos confundindo com aquele garoto, esse é o nome dele – Mai estava calma e pilotando a nave. _

_Eu sorri malignamente e tive uma grande ideia, então virei para a raposa e o mandei disfarçar de Goku. Ele se disfarçou me obedecendo como um cachorrinho obedece ao dono. Saímos da nave e fomos muito bem recebidos pelo rei Cutelo. _

_Até ali o meu plano estava dando certo e logo eu teria a esfera original em minhas mãos. _

_Seguimos para a casa do rei, acompanhado pelo mesmo, depois nos sentamos no chão e o rei mandou entrar a comida que seria servida ao Goku que ficaria noivo da filha do rei. _

_O gigante conversava animadamente enquanto a comida era servida, virei para Shu:_

_- Pede o dinossauro assado a ele – sussurrei a ele._

_- Mas mestre, eu não dou conta de comer tanto. _

_- O que estão cochichando ai? – perguntou o grande homem com um chapéu de chifres na cabeça para nós._

_- É que o Goku quer levar um desses pratos – eu estava meio inseguro._

_- Pode levar o que quiser – ele deu um tapa nas costas do Shu e a cabeça saiu e foi rolando chão afora, mas assim que pegamos a cabeça para disfarçar a raposa de Goku novamente. _

_O castelo foi atacado quase no mesmo momento, para nossa sorte, ou azar..._

_Não sabíamos ao certo o que era, mas iríamos aproveitar para roubar a esfera. _

_Entrei dentro do dinossauro assado e tirei o meu precioso tesouro, saí correndo, mas aqueles homens começaram a atirar em mim com pistolas. Corri o mais rápido que pude, desviei de todas as balas o mais rápido que podia. _

_Entrei na nave às pressas e Mai decolou, enquanto sobrevoávamos deixando aquela pequena vila de lado. _

_Eu alisava a pequena bola dourada com muita felicidade e disse:_

_- Seu brilho misterioso é a evidência de que essa é a original. Não tenho dúvida a respeito._

_- Então por que trouxemos a falsa da outra vez? – perguntou Shu sentado no banco de passageiro da nave. _

_- O que disse idiota? – bati com a esfera na cabeça dele. _

_- De qualquer forma, os inimigos ainda estão atrás de nós – foi Mai quem pilotava a nave._

_- Vamos despistá-los – falei convicto e continuamos voando._

_Escondemos a nave nas nuvens, depois que o avião nos ultrapassou começamos a atirar no mesmo, até ele cair. _

_- Mostrei a eles como sou terrível – ergui os braços em comemoração._

_Escondemos a nave em uma base secreta embaixo da areia no deserto e os soldados nos localizaram, os puxei para dentro da fortaleza e liguei a tela para falar com eles. _

_- Bem vindos ao meu castelo – falei com os soldados. _

_Então a moça apontou a tela que dava para fora da nave e disse:_

_- Olha ali, senhor! – ela me chamou a atenção._

_- Põe na tela Mai – ela colocou a imagem. – Mas é aquele garoto! – apontei para a tela. – Como ele nos descobriu? _

_O puxei para dentro da base pela areia da mesma forma que fiz com os soldados._

_Liguei a tela da tevê que dava para ver a cela em que ele estava:_

_- AGORA JÁ CHEGA! – gritei o olhando pela tela. _

_- Você é o marciano horrível – o garoto estava bravo comigo. _

_- Hahaha, você que é horrível._

_- Devolve a esfera do meu avô, agora – exigiu ele._

_- Hum – mostrei a língua a ele. – Tenho uma coisa melhor para você – apertei o botão e apareceu um robô na cela dele e iria acabar com o garoto._

_Fiquei olhando a tela para ver o garoto sucumbir, mas ele uniu as mãos, as puxando para trás, depois levou elas para frente e lançou uma energia acabando rapidamente com o meu robô. _

_- Excelência, o inimigo esta no céu - Mai estava apavorada; enquanto estávamos sendo atacados. _

_- O que estão esperando? – perguntei nervoso. – Contrataquem – ordenei bravo. _

_A garota ligou os canhões e começou a contratacar. _

_Então decidimos fugir levando a esfera, mas confesso que me arrependi, pois vi várias naves em volta da minha nos atacando, até que ela explodiu, mas graças á fumaça e ao paraquedas estávamos salvos._

_Descemos lentamente para o chão e vi aquele tanto de soldados nos aguardando e quando tocamos o chão um deles disse:_

_- Me dê à esfera do dragão – estendeu a mão para o meu lado. _

_Eu olhei todos os lados e não tive escolha, pois estava cercado. Estendi as duas mãos segurando a esfera em direção ao soldado. _

_No silêncio e sem poder fazer nada, não tinha como nem fugir. Também me arrependi de ter deixado a base, pois me levou a perda do meu precioso artefato mágico. _

_Tinha o lado bom, pelos ao menos eles deixaram nós sairmos vivos dali..._

_Voltei para o meu castelo como se fosse um cachorrinho, com o rabinho entre as pernas, mas não antes de mandar Mai e Shu investigar quem eram aqueles soldados que usavam um uniforme escrito RR na roupa." _

**Dia 19 de janeiro.**

_"Mandei subordinados pesquisarem sobre aqueles soldados que tinham RR bordados em letras vermelhas sobre uma faixa preta em forma de triângulos um de frente para o outro. _

_Depois de um tempo Mai e Shun voltaram com os papéis das pesquisas em mãos e como cachorrinhos que abanam o rabo para o dono em alegria de saber que foram capazes de algo. A moça virou-se para mim e disse:_

_- Senhor, aqueles soldados eram das Forças Red Ribbon, eles são muito temidos e perigosos e por alguma razão que não sabemos, eles também estão atrás das esferas do dragão._

_- Hum... – fiquei pensativo. – Ligue o radar do dragão, Mai. _

_A moça ligou e começou a piscar, algumas esferas estavam indo em direção a onde as outras estavam paradas em um único lugar, mas no radar havia um sinal de uma esfera solitária piscando claramente esfreguei as mãos sorrindo ironicamente e disse:_

_- Mai, vamos atrás dessa esfera do dragão - apontei para o monitor do radar. – E me bole um bom plano. _

_Mai ponderou, levou uma das mãos ao queixo e disse:_

_- Podíamos deixar o garoto tomar conta das Forças Red Ribbon e assim que ele tiver quase todas as esferas, nós vamos até ele e roubamos._

_- Adorei o plano Mai – sorri satisfeito. – Agora vamos pegar a bola preciosa. _

_Fomos até o local onde estava o artefato mágico brilhantemente, dourado, a pegamos, voltamos para o meu castelo e fiquei observando o radar do dragão minuciosamente. _

_Foi quando Mai entrou em um correria só, super apressada e disse:_

_- Mestre, devemos encomendar um robô bem sofisticado e criar uma caixa que isole a radiação que a esfera transmite; assim ninguém nos encontrará e nem a esfera._

_- Mai, você está me saindo uma ótima serva – eu estava realmente satisfeito com ela. _

_Criamos a caixa, escondemos o artefato mágico dentro da mesma e fomos em direção a onde o garoto estava, pois já havíamos pesquisado para nos informar e também o radar do dragão mostrava a localização quase exata das preciosas bolas mágicas. _


	3. Decepção

_Ao chegar a um lugar meio deserto, pouca vegetação e muitas rochas medianas. Estávamos próximos de onde o radar marcava a localização das esferas. Descemos do carro e tiramos o equipamento que era necessário. _

_A raposa instalou uma espécie de vídeo transmissor com várias antenas que se elevaram para o alto e começavam a transmitir a imagem para o televisor. _

_Enquanto eu testava o meu robô de ultima geração e disse a mim mesmo:_

_- Agora sim com esse robô eu vou acabar com aquele garoto folgado._

_Mai e Shu observavam o sinal e logo meus capachos vieram até mim:_

_- Senhor, descobrimos que o ponto fraco do garoto é o rabo._

_Sorri satisfeito e fui até onde os meus servos estavam._

_- Não é ótimo grande Pilaf? – a moça me perguntou com um sorriso meigo nos lábios._

_- Não sabíamos o que fazer com aquele garoto invencível, nada o detém e ele está atrás das esferas do dragão – bebia um suco enquanto Mai falava, assim que terminei a olhei:_

_- Eu sabia que Kami-sama não ia me abandonar, pois ele quer que eu seja dono desse mundo. Eu sou o eleito, o grande – estava de punhos erguidos para cima e feliz da vida, afinal ia ser o senhor do mundo. De qualquer modo a esfera do dragão está guardada nesta caixa especial que eu projetei, por isso não aparece no radar daquele garoto, resumindo; aquele moleque não pode saber onde está o artefato mágico que está comigo. Por outro lado podemos saber onde estão as outras esferas que estão com ele graças ao nosso radar - olhava a caixa com alegria._

_Meus capachos aplaudiam o meu discurso animados e convictos de que íamos conseguir. _

_- Grande Pilaf, meu amo – chamou a raposa me adulando. – Neste exato momento o Goku está lutando com os guerreiros de vovó Uranai para que ela revele onde está a esfera que está aí na caixa – apontou Shu para a caixa. - E se o garoto vencer? – perguntou a raposa meio preocupada._

_- SEU IDIOTA!- bati na cabeça dele com a caixa. – Essa vidente é uma farsante – eu estava bravo com ele. – Mesmo que o garoto descubra onde está a bola dourada, sabemos o ponto fraco dele, além do mais temos a melhor tecnologia. Não percebem que nossa batalha já esta ganha – estava convicto de que eu ia vencer. – Finalmente a vitória esta do nosso lado – engano meu, um belo engano, querem ler?_

_- O senhor tem razão – Mai concordava comigo. - Essas máquinas são diabólicas é produto de um grande gênio – a moça puxava o meu saco._

_- Agora vamos derrotá-lo – ergui o punho para cima e convicto da nossa vitoria. _

_Mai, Shu e eu encapsulamos os robôs, encapsulamos o equipamento vídeo transmissor, guardamos no automóvel. Depois entramos no mesmo e partimos para o local onde o garoto estava lutando. Afinal eu seria finalmente o senhor de todo mundo. _

_Viajamos de carro pela estrada, estava com um plano em mente, pois sabíamos do ponto fraco dele e eu teria as esferas em minhas mãos. _

_- Dentro de pouco tempo finalmente o deus dragão realizará o meu desejo – esfreguei as minhas mãos umas nas outras. _

_Estava imensamente feliz só de pensar naquelas esferas todas juntas, brilhantes e com aquele dragão imenso brilhando, os olhos vermelhos e realizando o meu sonho. Só de imaginar eu já babava pelo canto da boca. _

_- Sim, meu amo – começou a rasgação de seda da raposa. – Depois de tanto tempo chegara a nossa vez. – Shu estava imensamente feliz. _

_- Tem razão, eu lembro que já sofremos muito e também nos demos muito mal algumas vezes – busquei as minhas recordações enquanto Mai e Shu também se lembravam, afinal eles estiveram comigo em todo o sofrimento que passamos até agora. _

_- Vocês já sofreram muito, não é? – Perguntei, pois apesar de tudo eu gostava daquele bando de inúteis. _

_- Sim- concordou Mai com lágrimas nos olhos. _

_ - Mas agora a vitória está cada vez mais próxima e eu poderei governar o mundo com minhas próprias mãos. Todas as criaturas terão que me obedecer. _

_ - O que o senhor pensa em fazer? – perguntou a raposa se aproximando de mim._

_ - Bem eu... – fiquei pensando._

_ - Vamos me diga? – Shu insistia._

_- Bem eu... – ainda estava pensativo._

_- Diga, o que o senhor vai fazer quando for rei do mundo?_

_- ORA, CALE A BOCA! E não me amole – dei um cascudo nele e Mai continuou dirigindo o carro sobre uma estrada de chão batido._

_Alguns minutos se passaram e ouvimos um barulho no capô do carro._

_- O que foi isso? – perguntou a moça olhando a estrada._

_- Deve ter sido alguma pedra – comentei, quando vi a cabeça do garoto aparecendo pelo para-brisa do carro._

_- Oi pessoal! – ria ele animado. – Eu preciso da esfera do dragão – ele estava muito feliz. _

_- Hum! – dissemos uníssonos, estranhando aquele fato._

_- Me desculpe- começou o jovem novamente. – Por acaso vocês viram a esfera do dragão? _

_Assustamo-nos muito com o garotinho que tinha aparecido de surpresa. Mai começou a perder o controle do carro virando o volante tentando o controlar. _

_O garoto foi lançado para longe do carro, mas conseguiu cair de pé um pouco mais distante de nós._

_Mai conseguiu parar o carro e Shu disse:_

_- Mas é aquele garoto!_

_- Não acredito! Não pode ser... – fiquei abismado._

_- O que ele faz aqui? – perguntou a moça receosa._

_- Mas eu tenho certeza que coloquei a esfera dentro dessa caixa especial – ergui a caixa na altura dos meus olhos. – Eu não estou entendendo. _

_O garoto olhava o nosso carro e gritou:_

_- ÀH EU CONHEÇO VOCÊS! SEMPRE ESTÃO ATRÁS DAS ESFERAS DO DRAGÃO! – apontou ele com o dedo indicador para o nosso carro. – E OUTRO DIA VOCÊS TENTARAM ME MATAR! _

_ - O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Mai com medo. – Decidimos fazer um ataque surpresa, mas não esperamos que ele viesse atrás de nós – a jovem estava assustada._

_- Não se desespere – estava calmo e com tudo planejado. – Se pensarmos com calma, nós veremos que é sorte para nós, ele ter vindo até aqui. Se ele for eliminado as esferas do dragão serão minhas. Não se preocupem. _

_Peguei a bola de uma estrela e a ergui na altura de meus olhinhos, o brilho dourado refletiu nas minhas retinas, sorri ironicamente:_

_ – Esse garotinho não vai nos vencer, pois somos muito mais fortes que ele - grande ilusão a minha. _

_Ainda olhava o precioso artefato mágico em minhas mãos._

_- Ei vocês! Saiam do carro – ordenou o garoto. _

_Saímos do carro e o encaramos penetrantemente o garoto. _

_- Você não manda em mim pirralho – apontei o dedo indicador a ele, enquanto Mai encapsulava o carro. _

_- Garoto, o fato de você ter encontrado as esferas prova que você é muito esperto, mas não tanto quanto eu – estava convicto de que ia vencer._

_ - Vocês vão fazer alguma maldade? – perguntou ele com o cenho franzido. – Eu acho melhor vocês entregarem a esfera do dragão – ameaçou ele._

_- Você só pode estar brincando! – estava muito exaltado. – Além de você, nós também queremos esses preciosos tesouros – segurava uma das bolas comigo. – O que acha disso? – comecei a dar condições a ele. – Se você ganhar, eu entrego a esfera que está comigo, mas se eu ganhar você entrega as seis esferas que estão com você. O que acha disso? _

_- Hum... Vocês já sabem que eu tenho as outras seis esferas? – perguntou ele ingenuamente e com aquela cara de tonto. _

_Ri cinicamente a ele._

_- Ora, eu sou mais que um gênio. De qualquer forma aceita o desafio? – perguntei a ele convicto da vitória, afinal eu ia lutar com ele e as esferas iam ser minhas. Santa inocência viu._

_- Mas é claro que sim – ele respondeu muito animado. _

_- Então me dê o seu dedinho – ergui o dedo mindinho._

_- Mas eu não quero ficar sem ele – ele fez uma cara tonta e nós caímos para trás com a ingenuidade daquela criança._

_- Deixa de piadinhas – peguei o dedo mindinho dele e uni ao meu. – Essa é a promessa do dedo mindinho, se você não cumprir estará ferradinho – soltei o dedo ele e sorri maleficamente._

_Jogamos as cápsulas para o alto e depois da fumaça esbranquiçada evaporar pelo céu, apareceram três robôs. Um para Mai, um para Shu e um para mim._

_Entramos nos robôs e sorrimos ironicamente e eu perguntei: _

_- Ficou surpreso? – Estávamos dentro dos robôs. – Esses robôs são os mais fortes do mundo. Eles são os robôs do Pilaf. Se vai se render, faça de uma vez, ou vamos acabar contigo – apontei com a mão mecânica do mesmo. _

_- Legal, eu adoro lutar com os mais fortes – por alguma razão ele estava mais animado e eu não entendia o motivo. – Agora vamos lutar._

_- Claro que vamos – eu tentei convencer Mai a lutar, mas o garoto que estava impaciente veio para cima de nós e começou a atacar os nossos robôs._

_Nós conseguimos revidar e o lançamos em uma pedra fazendo-a a quebrar, no entanto aquele garotinho saiu ileso._

_Mai e Shu partiram para cima dele, mas ele acabou usando um bastão mágico e me atacou com o mesmo me lançando contra outra pedra. _

_Recuperei-me e me levantei com aquela arma móvel e gigantesca. Agora eu ia colocar meu plano em prática, foi quando a raposa virou-se e disse:_

_- Senhor, não dá para ver o rabo dele, ou está bem escondido._

_- O quê? – olhei para o traseiro do garoto e fiquei surpreso. _

_Pedi um tempo e começamos a cochichar entre nós, depois de muita conversa decidimos continuar com o nosso plano._

_Começamos a lutar novamente contra o garoto e então a moça agarrou o garoto com as mãos mecânicas do robô._

_Depois Shu usou o fogo que saía de uma cauda do robô que ele usava, queimando a roupa do garoto e mostrando o bumbum dele. _

_Fui para pegar o rabo do garoto, mas para a minha surpresa, não havia mais nada, apenas um sinal. Mexi com a mão mecânica, feito bobo e com cara de quem não entendia mais nada._

_O menino ficou nervoso e usou toda a sua força para sair das mãos do robô que Mai usava. Ela não conseguia mais segurar e não tinha mais cauda nenhuma. _

_Comecei a suar e a ficar preocupado. Percebi que a cauda dele tinha sumido. Finalmente eu havia percebido a realidade dos fatos. _

_Então ele conseguiu se soltar e eu perguntei indignado:_

_- O que aconteceu com o seu rabo?_

_- Ele foi arrancado – ele estava muito bravo. –Você é uma pessoa má – ele cerrou o punho me olhando. - Acabou com a minha roupa. Agora vão me pagar. _

_Mai, Shu e eu unimos os robôs em um só, acoplando ao mesmo. Assim que nós nos unimos, o garoto lançou uma energia e acabou com o robô de Mai. _

_Viramos uma espécie de avestruz robótica eu segurei no pescoço dela enquanto fugíamos, já que o garotinho era mais poderoso que nós. _

_Enquanto corríamos, lançamos um míssil, mas o garoto conseguiu pegar com muita facilidade e mandar de volta para nós, nos vencendo._

_Eu tive que entregar a esfera do dragão a ele e Shu a suas roupas, já que nós havíamos acabado com a roupa do menino._

_Para a nossa sorte ele nos deixou vivo e saiu dali voando naquela nuvem dourada._

_Eu havia perdido novamente. O meu sonho havia sido levado mais uma vez e eu teria que esperar mais uma vez para vê-lo realizado._

_"Será que um dia eu iria realizar o sonho de ser o senhor do mundo?" Era assim que eu pensava. _

_Entramos no carro e voltamos ao meu castelo, derrotados, humilhados e totalmente desiludido. _

**Dia 20 de janeiro 751**

_"Cheguei a meu castelo com o rabinho entre as penas, como um cachorrinho sem dono, aborrecido, desorientado por ter deixado o meu sonho passar entre os meus dedos mais uma vez. Sentei-me em meu trono, coloquei a mão no queixo e suspirei fundo lembrando de tudo que havia passado até agora, de todos os sofrimentos e as humilhações que eu passei. _

_Vi Mai parar em minha frente e disse:_

_- Senhor! Ficamos sabendo de uma história de um ser maligno que foi lançado ao fundo do mar preso em um recipiente._

_- Hum – fiquei pensativo, pois afinal já tinha passado por uma experiência, que não levou a algo agradável._

_No entanto, não custaria tentar, ou será que custaria? Eu tinha as minhas dúvidas, porém eu pensei e pensei:_

_- Isso me dá uma ideia para dominar o mundo._

_- Qual mestre? – perguntou Mai me olhando ajoelhada diante de mim. _

_- Pesquise sobre esse ser e vamos soltá-lo para unir a ele e derrotar aquele menino macaco e depois podemos governar o mundo – sorri maliciosamente esfregando as minhas mãos._

_Eu iria me aventurar em uma coisa insegura novamente, no entanto eu tinha que arriscar. _

_- Certo – ela saiu da sala do trono e eu fiquei ali bolando vários planos para dominar o mundo. _

_Algumas horas se passaram e mais tarde Mai voltou com toda a pesquisa em mãos, me reverenciou e me entregou. Eu li linha por linha e disse:_

_- Vamos libertar esse tal de Piccolo Daimao – estava satisfeito e convicto de que meu novo plano poderia dar certo. _

_Depois de ler a pesquisa eu tinha esperanças nesse ser, mesmo ainda com o pé atrás, mas eu iria tentar. Sim eu iria. _

_- Sim, mestre – Mai foi preparar para irmos ao local que mostrava nas pesquisas. _

_Logo em seguida, nós saímos em viagem para o mar, onde o recipiente havia sido jogado. _

_Depois de algumas horas chegamos ao local e passamos muitas dificuldades para tirar a vasilha do fundo do mar, mas assim que tiramos, voltamos à nave e eu o repousei sobre a mesa, apertei o botão e abri o recipiente._

_Uma fumaça esverdeada saiu do mesmo e foi tomando uma forma de um ser alto, verde, com orelhas pontudas, rugas no rosto, duas antenas na testa pendidas para frente._

_- Foi você que me libertou? – perguntou a voz envelhecida, com aqueles olhos carregados de crueldade, o símbolo da maldade no peito, as unhas compridas e os dentes com algumas presas. _

_- Sim – eu tremia ao ver aquele ser e estava começando a me arrepender por ter libertado ele. _

_Ele sorriu ironicamente, com um olhar assassino para mim e disse:_

_- Agora você irá morrer! – ai que eu tremi na base e comecei a argumentar:_

_- Espere... Eu sei coisas que pode nos unir e dominarmos o mundo juntos._

_- É mesmo? – ele perguntou com desprezo na voz, mas de certa forma interessado. – Você tem cinco minutos para me dizer – ele me olhava friamente. _

_Respirei fundo, aliviado e pedindo a Kami-sama que aquele ser não me matasse. Então comecei a narrar a ele sobre as esferas, o torneio de artes marciais e tudo mais._

_- Hum... Então vamos atrás delas, chamou um pterodátilo que era seu servo. _

_ Colocou um ovo pela sua boca, de dentro dele saiu um tipo de dragão esquisito, verde com asas e pediu para partirmos. _

_Voávamos em busca das esferas do dragão, enquanto um dos servos dele foi atrás da lista de participantes do torneio de artes marciais. Então ele se virou para mim e perguntou: _

_- Se eu tiver as sete esferas do dragão eu posso ter tudo que eu quiser? – O monstro estava com meio sorriso. _

_- É isso mesmo – respondi com as duas mãos unidas a sua frente. – Imagino que o pedido de Piccolo Daimao é dominar o mundo? – estava esperançoso na resposta, pois queria governá-lo também. _

_- Não preciso das esferas para isso – seu sorriso irônico era assustador. – Dominar o mundo, TSC. Isso não me custa absolutamente nada – o ser verde desdenhou virando a cabeça para o lado._

_- Então o que o senhor quer? – perguntou Shu educadamente._

_- O que eu mais quero é a juventude eterna. Com ela eu posso governar a todos com muita facilidade._

_- É uma ótima ideia! – tremia de medo. - E sobre isso que eu queria falar... Foi um grande sofrimento encontrar aquele recipiente onde o senhor estava... E... E fui eu que trouxe o senhor de volta e falei dos preciosos artefatos mágicos – batia um dedo no outro um pouco nervoso._

_- O que você quer dizer? – Piccolo se inclinando um pouco para frente. _

_Meus capachos e eu estávamos suando temerosos e no fundo já estava arrependido de ter liberado aquele ser. Agora era deixar do jeito que estava. _

_- Não é nada importante... – balancei minhas pequenas mãos em gesto de não. – Quando o senhor for dono do mundo eu gostaria de... – comecei a ficar nervoso novamente. – Eu gostaria de ter a metade do mundo. Eu também falei para o senhor dos lutadores de artes marciais que eram de todas as partes do mundo. _

_- O quê? – O monstro mostrava a sua cara mal humorada._

_- Um terço já está bom – a cara dele ficou ainda pior. – Que tal a quarta parte?- a cara dele piorou. – A sexta parte? – ele me encarava. – Não deu... – desisti de argumentar quando o ser se pronunciou._

_- Vou pensar no seu caso, Pilaf. _

_- Ótimo... Eu ficaria muito agradecido se o senhor concordasse – eu balançava as mãos nervosamente, apesar de estar crente no que ele me disse. _

_- Pilaf, o Tamborim já voltou? _

_- Mai! – chamei a moça e me virei para ele._

_- Sim, eu vou verificar – Mai já sabia o que eu queria._

_Ela apertou um botão no painel de controle da nave._

_ Saiu um globo esverdeado do teto da nave e a moça disse:_

_- Ele está se aproximando sem problemas – a moça olhava o globo onde piscava o sinal do dragão estranho que tinha saído de um ovo que saiu da boca daquele ser. _

_- Por que quer o nome de todos os lutadores do torneio de artes marciais? – perguntei curioso._

_- Foi um deles que me capturou! Não sei o truque que usou, mas isso não vai se repetir – os olhos dele brilharam e o recipiente simplesmente evaporou em uma fumaça marrom e densa. _

_Mai, Shu e eu nos abraçamos temerosos, pois aquele ser era terrivelmente forte, assustador e mau. _

_- Vou mostrar a esses lutadores a realidade da morte. Não conseguiram me derrotar – ele olhava um ponto qualquer com o semblante carrancudo._

_- Faremos o máximo possível – comentei com a voz trêmula com meus puxa sacos perto de mim._

Tirei a mão do papel movimentando, pois já estava ficando com cãibras nos dedos de tanto escrever, mas logo eu voltaria a colocar as minhas memórias naquele papel a minha frente.


End file.
